The League of Small Nations
by Toxi
Summary: Sealand decides he's going to create the best group in the world, The League of Small Nations! In order for everyone to recognize them as real nations, Peter rounds up six micronations and with their help, they will reach world domination!
1. Arrival

Herro there~ = 7 = Don't worry, there'll be a point where I'll finish a lot of fics, but for the moment, I have too many ideas. OTL Please forgive me. The League of Small Nations really does exist, but out of the micronations I'm featuring, only Molossia is in it. Thanks for reading, and please give me feedback on these characters!! If you want to see their designs, please look at my deviantart. ( I'm ToXiC-ToOtHpAsTe )

----

Sealand grinned victoriously to himself, wielding around a thin stack of white paper filled with ink and pencil scrawling as he marched around the room in the World House building. The room was vacant, save for the boy, and seeing as he had free reign, he chose to defiantly sit on the surface of the reflective mahogany table. He brought the thin stack of papers closer to his face as he kicked his legs two and fro, scanning the different handwritings and taking in the information he had asked. Seeing as this thing was _his_ idea, he could go about it in any way he wanted to. So, Peter had made a template form for any micronation that wanted to join his glorious League of Small Nations for them all to group together and demand recognition from the bigger countries!

Peter's sky blue eyes glided quickly from left to right as he read human names, names of countries, their relatives and ages, and whatever other information he requested. After reading a few, he leafed through the remaining stack to see how many micronations decided they wanted to be acknowledged. His smiled drooped as he realized that the rest were blank—only six forms had been filled out. He grumbled a bit to himself, and jumped off of the table, almost hurting his left foot, which he shook once before looking around for a clock. _They should be showing up…_ He thought to himself. _Those six other countries! Where are they!?_ The young boy grew rather impatient, but it was understandable for a boy of twelve.

About ten minutes of waiting (and switching chairs every so often) several countries showed up into the room that Peter had reserved for his own purpose and after doing a quick mental head count, they added up to six. So they were the six! Peter jumped up reflexively, puffing out his chest and grinned widely, "My name is Peter Kirkland, but you all can call me The Principality of Sealand!"

One of the tallest of the six newcomers had wild brown hair and thick brows that resembled Peter's. "You mean…you're leader?" He smirked, choking back laughter. "You're so tiny!"

"So!" Peter defensively retorted, "I _am_ the leader because this was my idea, and this room is reserved in my name, so I expect all of you to listen to me!" He folded his arms and scanned the group. There was that other guy with the cursed brows, the tallest was a man with glasses who resembled Peter's adoptive father, a girl with white-blonde hair and a small flyaway hair that curled oddly and came to resemble the number 5, a very small boy who resembled Italy in his childhood, a stoic blond, and another blond with wavier hair and a defiant expression. "Introduce yourselves," Peter instructed with a friendlier tone. "We have to work together if we want people to acknowledge us!"

"Well, then," The man with the large eyebrows spoke up, "I'll go first." He had a very charismatic tone and a wonderful smile, though Peter just thought he was showing off. "I am Isaac Beckett, but you lot can call me The Empire of Atlantium. I am now second-in-command for the League of Small Nations and I am the only one of you lot that is actually a country. Unlike you micronations, I am officially a sovereign state. I'm young and show a lot of promise, you know. I used to be a part of Australia, but I am no longer!"

Peter felt a small rivalry welling up inside of him against this Atlantium guy, but said nothing, and turned to the next micronation that introduced himself.

The stoic blond with great posture and poise started talking. Peter couldn't help but notice the similar appearance he had with America, but personality-wise they were nothing alike. "My name is Albert Walker," The blond informed the crowd, "But I am referred to as The Republic of Molossia. I am a micronation located in America and am divided as a portion in Nevada and another section in California, though I mainly reside in Nevada. I have tried many times to get America to recognize me as a country, but he usually scoffs and forgets—his memory is rather poor. I hope it will be a pleasure working with you all."

Molossia seemed to be a bit intimidating, and somewhat like a docile Alfred (if that was even possible), but quite an individual on his own. Peter's eyes scrolled over to the slim, yet tall girl who looked very Scandinavian. She had just cleared her throat ever so slightly in order to pull the speaking spotlight in her direction. "Hello, Sealand!" She greeted him enthusiastically, "I'm Elleore, but my other name is Eli Bruhn." She winked cheerfully and spoke in a very positive tone, "I beat Atlantium over there with the first currency for a micronation, and I'm famous for the 1907 movie where they really shot lions!" She laughed a bit in the awkward silence, but resumed her speech. "Denmark's my bro and I like birds!"

Peter thought this Eli girl seemed to be a bit ditzy, but at least she was friendly. And she seemed to have an upper hand against Atlantium.

"My name's Jacques Bonnefoy, and though I'm called the Republic of Saugeais, call me 'Sausage' and I'll kick you down a mountain!" He was shorter than Atlantium, Molossia, the man who resembled Sweden and even Elleore, but Jacques's spitfire attitude made up for it. He fluffed up his hair rather arrogantly and pushed back his beige scarf before he continued speaking, "France is my brother, but he's a bastard. I'm closer to Switzerland, actually."

Peter was a bit taken aback by Saugeais's very verbal introduction, but noticed the very small nation that was near him, who looked ready to say something, but a little shy to. Jacques nudged him and muttered, "It's okay to talk now, Sebbie."

The small boy wiped away the small accumulation of teardrops that welled up and he sniffled a little. "I'm…Sebastian Vargas…I'm Seborga," He introduced. "Really…I should be a part of Italy…but they keep forgetting to include me." He wasn't sobbing, nor was there any indication of crying in his voice, but his eyes kept watering. He had a long curling hair similar to Feliciano's, but Sebastian's was on the other side. His hair was also rather light brownish, almost an odd beige. "Me 'n Jacques are friends." He smiled with a tiny laugh.

And before Peter had much time to think, the last nation spoke up. It was the one who looked rather similar to his adoptive father, Sweden. "Then I'm last," He said in a low voice, though didn't seem to have the same accent as Berwald. "I'm Fredrik Berglund. Ladonia. I like sculpting things. Especially with sticks." He paused, sounding as though he was finished, but then muttered something, and looked a little flustered. "Used to be a part of Sweden." He finished with a nod.

"So does that mean you're like my uncle or something?" Sealand questioned the tallest micronation.

The tall nation fidgeted slightly and muttered something, which after clearing his throat sounded like, "I dunno."

"Well, anyway!" Peter announced, using his very loud voice he was gifted with. "Now that we're all introduced…uh…" Peter paused. He hadn't really thought this thing through. He knew they all had to introduce themselves…but then what?

Saugeais folded his arms and scowled, "I thought you would have had this thing already planned? Aren't you the leader?"

"I am!" Sealand squawked. "But just give me a sec here…"

"Let's go greet other nations!" Elleore suggested with her finger in the air. The bracelet on one of her wrists jingled a little and the cross pedant gleamed lightly. This caught everyone's attention, and all eyes were on the only girl in the room. "If we're in a group, there's no way someone could ignore us."

"Oh yeah," Sealand muttered, remembering the time where he tried to greet several nations one morning, only to realize that no one had heard him. Or at least they pretended not to. Elleore did have a point. "Right! Why don't we go do that? Our 'parents' or 'siblings' or whatever all may be jerks, but if we're all together then maybe we can make them realize that we're all real countries!"

Jacques nodded and said, "Fine, whatever. As long as we're not cooped up in this room all the time."

"Agreed," Atlantium added, "I'm pretty good at greeting, so maybe you should just leave th— Hey! Ladonia!!" Ladonia cut Isaac off from his suggestion as he started to push him out of the door and looked back at everyone as Atlantium yelled and fidgeted.

"Don't just stand there!~" Elleore smiled, tugging on Sealand's arm, "Let's go greet people."

The group had slowly migrated out of the room that Sealand had reserved for The League of Small Nations and into a large hallway. Sealand sort of knew his way around the place, but Atlantium was leading the pack for now. "I know where everyone is!" He grinned, tightening his orange tie and fixed his black suit to look more formal than he already did, and quickly adjusted his red glasses. He had posed for a moment to the group, almost as though he was waiting for a snapshot to be taken of him, but no such luck.

"Keep going!" Jacques had squawked and stopped his big hiking boot against the floor.

They had come to a larger room, though there only seemed to be a few more people. So much for Atlantium's cunning plan. Seborga squeaked and spoke up, flailing his arms that were enveloped by his over-sized shirt. "Hey! Who's that blond guy over there in that red hoodie? Let's say hi to him."

"Hmmm," Sealand grumbled, "I know that guy…but I forget who he is."

"Canada," Molossia said in his formal, yet polite tone. "That is Canada. America's brother…I have a better memory than Alfred, I'll have you know."

"So thoughtful~" Elleore chirped and Ladonia nodded.

Atlantium whipped out his signature grin and Saugeais pushed him aside, "You're too much for him. I'll go. I know that Canada can speak some French."

"Me too!" Seborga chirped and toddled off after Saugeais.

The rest of the group watched intently as the very tiny Seborga and the stubborn Saugeais walked up to the Canadian who was reading a book. Jacques stood in front of Matthew with a hand on one of his hips, waiting for Matthew to notice him. Seborga rested his nose on the table. Jacques cleared his throat, and the dazed Canadian blinked his eyes a few times before looking over at Saugeais. "Uh…" He paused, unsure of how to react by this confrontation.

"Hello," Saugeais said in a short tone.

"Hi," Seborga smiled and waved a sleeve-enveloped hand.

"Uhm…what?" Canada sputtered, setting his book down. A sleepy-looking polar bear appeared that didn't really seem to be there before.

"Hey…you…" The bear said in a whisper, most likely referring to Canada. "Who're these guys…?"

"I…I don't know." Matthew blinked.

"We're countries." Saugeais informed him. "I am no longer a part of France, and Seborga here is no longer a part of Italy."

"I haven't been a part of Italy since 955 AD…" Sebastian said in a sort of defeated tone though kept a smile.

"Coun…tries?" Canada echoed, sounding very confused.

"Yes, countries!" Jacques voiced back. "You're Canada, right?"

Matthew nodded.

"Then acknowledge us as countries! We remembered your name, so you remember us."

"But…" The Canadian protested weakly. "You never told me your name…"

"Saugeais!" The former French nation smiled.

"That sounds…French…"

"I was once a part of France, but I don't like him." Saugeais added.

"I'm…I'm Seborga!" Sebastian smiled, and waved his arms around to be noticed.

"Well," Jacques started, "we're off to greet other nations, but remember our names! We're from the League of Small Nations, so don't forget that either!" And the boy in the scarf and the very small Italy brother rejoined their group.

"I think it will be rather difficult remembering their names…" Canada muttered.

Still sleepy Kumajiro replied with, "Who?"

"So how'd it go?" Atlantium asked. "Didn't look like a whole lot was said…"

"It was fine," Jacques quickly replied, "At least we actually talked, so even if he can't remember our names he'll at least remember our faces."

"Let's go talk to more people!" Sealand smiled which was responded to by a vigorous nod from Elleore.

For a good long time, the seven nations just went around and talked to some of the countries, or at least tried to. Romano evaded the weeping Seborga like the same polarities of a magnet. Jacques sprinted away from France when Sealand mentioned he spotted him and Elleore ran into Norway, who had no idea who she was, and said nothing to her. Atlantium wasn't sent up to anyone in particular which is why he deemed most of the greetings to be 'failed'. "You're not going about it in the right way," He'd add.

Eventually, the day progressed and the micronations returned home. Sealand took the key and locked the door to his special room which would be the meeting room for the seven micronations. The key was large and gold with a small 2-d picture of the earth in green and blue. Peter held it tightly and raced home.

"I met your brother today!" Peter remarked to his father at the dinner table.

"Br'ther?" Sweden questioned, sounding a bit confused. He paused, his fork clinking against the plate. Finland glanced from Peter to Berwald, and raised a thin brow.

Peter nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I think his name was…it was…Ladonia!"

Both Berwald and Tino seemed to pause, searching their brains for any inkling of Sweden's 'brother'. After a moment, Berwald nodded and replied, "Nn, him?"

"How did you meet him, Peter?" Tino asked, glancing again from his 'husband' to his adopted son.

"I set up a league! A league for micronations! So everyone can realize that we're really countries. And Ladonia showed up."

"Nn," Berwald responded, taking another bite of his meal.

"And a whole bunch of other cool nations showed up too, but I don't really like that Atlantium guy…"

"Atlantium?" Tino gawked, "I've never heard of a country called Atlantium. Are you sure you weren't thinking of Atlantis…?"

"Nope! He's got big brows like me. He's kind of a jerk, but whatever…" Peter picked at his food with a fork as he continued talking. "But I'm happy I decided to make that league. We'll all finally be acknowledged!"

---

Derp. Yeah, sorry about that SuFin household scene. = 7 = I just love them too much. It's like the cutest family evar! Okay well, please give me feedback, ideas and which country you'd like the micronations to interact with next! ;] I chose Canada as a first because it would be hilarious for unknown countries to know of him. = 7 = Go Molossia!


	2. Public Announcement

Thanks for all of the story favorites and feedback, guys! ^ - ^ I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner, my little sister had a birthday. xD and I've been surprisingly busy. = n =lll I don't have much of a life, so I update often. Please give me ideas and random suggestions for what you want to see happen in this! 8D You'll feel cool if I put your ideas into this. Thanks!!

-----

Sealand stared at the sign that he had decorated himself. It was a big white sign with "The League of Small Nations" written in big black letters. Sealand of course, had scribbled little decorative marks in corners and edges with markers and colored pencils to make the sign seem livelier, and was now ready to fasten it to the front door. "If people see a lively sign, it might attract more attention!" He told himself as he took the sign outside and had a big roll of tape in his right hand.

Sealand stared at the door for a long time. He realized how short he was. After letting out a long stream of grumbles, Peter tried to stretch his spine as much as he was able to and jumped several times, trying to see where exactly the sign should go. Middle of the door? Top of the door? Somewhere in between? Even when he had decided he knew where he wanted to put it, he couldn't quite reach. After jumping several times and looking quite foolish in doing so, he almost seemed ready to give up. But a hand pressed against the sign and kept it in place.

Peter blinked several times, and looked over to see who was helping him. It was Fredrik—Ladonia. Ladonia blinked back, "That help?" He asked, and Peter smiled. Peter grabbed the tape and started to tear off a big piece, "Here," He said, handing it to the tall nation. "Put that on the back so it'll stick."

The Ladonian folded the tape rather skillfully and placed it on the back as Peter had instructed him. Several pieces of tape later, Fredrik had fastened the sign to the door as Peter wanted and the two stared back at it for a moment. Peter smiled widely, "Thanks!" He chirped.

Ladonia nodded, "No prob."

"I wanted to decorate the inside of our room today," Peter said, opening the door, "That way it'll look cooler." He turned his head to eye that someone else was already in the room. It was the tiny nation, Seborga. Sebastian was sitting in one of the chairs, and jumped up in surprise when he saw Peter open up the door.

"Aaaah!" Sebastian smiled, "Sorry if I'm early or something. I just forgot when to show up…"

"It's fine…" Peter said, but was confused it when the nation had appeared in the room. Sealand left the room about ten or fifteen minutes ago to attach the sign to the door, and when he left, no one was in the room with him. How did Seborga get in?

Seborga got off his chair and waddled over to the two other micronations, cupping something between his sleeve-engulfed hands. "Oh, uh, Sealand! I, er, brought some money." He lifted his hands up and handed the leader some of his national currency.

Peter was handed several coins and looked at them with an interested expression. He looked back up at Sebastian, who said, "One Luigino equals $6.00 USD. If I was an acknowledged country, I'd have the highest valued currency in the world."

"Wow!" Peter marveled, and rushed over to a jar and dropped the coins in. "We'll put our national currencies in this jar, okay?" He instructed the two other nations and started to fish around in his own pocket for the national currency of the Principality of Sealand. A few Sealand dollars clinked into the jar and Peter stared at them for a moment. He picked up the jar and set it on a window sill, "Tell the other micronations if they want to bring in some of their currencies as well. It's kind of cool that most of us have currencies. "

Ladonia nodded a few times, "'S'it okay if we bring in our own stuff too?"

"Uhm," Sealand paused, "Sure, I guess. You said you liked making sculptures or something, right?"

Ladonia nodded again.

"Well, you can go ahead and make some, if you want. We have lots of space in here so we can decorate it."

"Hello everyone!" Elleore strolled in, after opening the door herself. "Sebbie said he was going bringing in some of his coins, so I decided to bring in some stuff too." Following in her footsteps was a Mute Swan and a Herring Gull. Sealand stared at the two birds trailing after Eli and pointed at them. "Oh, don't mind them," Eli said nonchalantly. "They're just some friends. I only get to see my boss one week a year, so my other friends are all birds."

"It's the truth," Fredrik vouched for the Scandinavian micronation.

Eli set down a potted plant in the center of the main table and smiled triumphantly, the swan gave a loud honk.

"Well," Sealand muttered, "I guess it's good that everyone knew to bring decorations a head of time." He was a little confused at how everyone had thought along the same lines as he did. It was a little unusual…or maybe he was the only one to think so.

The door clicked open again and Atlantium showed up, wearing a black suit, light blue shirt and orange tie again. "Yo!" He waved casually and seemed to be in a good mood. He eyed the room and crammed his hands in his pockets, "We decoratin' the place or something?"

Sealand smiled widely, "It seems to be that way. It'd be cool if we brought in stuff from our homes and it'd be like a show-n-tell or something."

"Hmm!" Atlantium nodded as he looked around the room again. "It could use some more decoration, though…"

"We just started, though!" Eli smiled. "And not everyone's here!"

"Who're we missing?" Atlantium blinked, pointing to himself and counting on his fingers the other micronations who were present in the room. "I thought everyone was here already…"

"You bastard!" Saugeais roared as he pushed open the door and stomped in with Molossia behind him. Molossia heaved a small sigh, and then straightened his spine again.

"Forgive me, Peter," Molossia said respectfully, "I was gardening this morning and lost track of time."

"It's fine, it's fine," Sealand smiled, "I didn't even specify a time at all. It's kind of cool how you all showed up!

"You didn't!?" Jacques sputtered, followed by awestruck noises from the rest of the micronations.

"Uh-uh," Peter smiled, looking incredulously at the rest of the countries, "I didn't…specify any time at all. I guess I forgot to, ahaha!"

"I talked to Berwald," Ladonia said quietly in his low voice. "He said you liked to get up early, so I guessed. And then I told everyone else."

Elleore smiled again, "Ladonia is always so thoughtful~"

Ladonia looked a little flustered and tried to be modest, but now that the attention was directed on him, he wasn't necessarily sure how to cope.

"Good job!" Atlantium smiled his signature grin and flashed him a thumbs up. "Okay!" Atlantium changed voices into a more announcer-like tone and posed importantly. "I have an idea!"

"But I'm the leader here, you jerk!" Sealand cried in protest.

"Yes," Atlantium rolled his eyes, "But I've got a good idea, so you should listen to me."

"Okay fine," Peter muttered, "Whatever, let's just hear this idea of yours."

"Since I obviously have the loudest voice and am the best looking, I can be announcing our arrival as micronations outside of our room while you guys do all the decorating. If I get other countries to turn around a pay attention, we'll get some acknowledgement, and at the same time, our room will look amazing. Good enough?"

There were some uncertain mutterings from the group, and Molossia eyed Atlantium. "What are you going to project your voice with?"

"My lungs, of course!" Atlantium smiled, pushing up his red glasses.

Molossia closed his mouth, and averted his eyes. Albert had assumed that Atlantium would have been smart enough to bring a microphone—or even a megaphone—but apparently he had enough confidence in his lungs to project the sound of his voice. Sealand jumped up and added, "What are you going to say about our group? It has to be good to leave you in charge out there!"

"Only the best things," Atlantium smiled proudly. "As a group of micronations, we scour the globe and are located within or nearby America, England, France, Australia, Italy, Sweden and Denmark. All possessing unique history and 'citizens', we all vary and are very positive with our image. We even let people get citizenship over the internet—or at least some of us—and are very proud of our bosses!"

"We sound very important!" Seborga squeaked happily, smiling.

"Of course!" Sealand replied, "We _are_ important."

After the rest of the group had mutually agreed in letting Atlantium be their spokesperson outside of the room, Sealand started appointing tasks for his fellow micronations. "Molossia, you can go get some flowers from your house!"

Molossia nodded, and temporarily left as the other micronations awaited orders. Tasks were given to each of the micronations respectively, adding things, removing things, and rearranging things all thoroughly the room. Even the swan and the seagull were helping when possible. Scissors, paper, glue, colored pencils, markers, and any sort of craft material were all sprawled out on the desk as Seborga, Ladonia and even Sealand started making miscellaneous decorations. Ladonia was usually interrupted from whatever he was doing when a shorter nation needed him to reach something. Fredrik—being the kind person he was—didn't particularly mind.

Atlantium was outside of the room, using the loud voice he claimed to possess to attract actual nations. "We micronations are real nations too!" He would call, cupping both hands around his mouth, throwing all of his energy into each breath.

Most nations would try to just walk on by, completely ignoring his shouts, but two blond nations with thick brows strolled by, and slowly paused, one before the other. His blond hair was wilder and there was a band-aid on top of his nose. "Croikey," He exclaimed, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"What is it?" The English gentleman in front of him turned around to ask.

"I could have sworn that I've seen that bloke before!"

"Which one?" Arthur questioned.

"The bloke right there! Yellin' at us!"

"Oh, him? I've never seen him before, just don't pay attention—"

"You there!" Australia pointed to the micronation named Atlantium. "Who're you?"

Atlantium grinned haughtily, "Me? I am the Empire of Atlantium. I'm surprised you don't recognize me…I'm located in New South Wales!"

"Blimey!" The Australian exclaimed. "But then…what are you?"

"I could fit under many names, but for this instance, I am a micronation!"

"Oh, not another bloody micronation…!" Arthur protested. "Ozzie, he's like Sealand—that's what he's trying to say."

"Like that little bloke that looks a lot like you?" He questioned.

"Yes, that little twat, Peter!"

"But I assure you, "Atlantium said confidently, "I am nothing like that Sealand you're speaking of. I belong to the League of Small Nations, where he is indeed the leader, but there are far more competent micronations than him…"

"A bloody _league _of micronations!?" Arthur said in a baffled tone, nearly losing his footing. "What the hell do you think you'll accomplish?"

"Acknowledgement!" Atlantium cried with assertiveness. "Why don't you take a visit at all of the nations we've assembled?"

"I'll pass," England waved a hand, "I'd rather not be bombarded by Peter again…You can go, Ozzie. We'll talk about cricket another time, I suppose."

"Great!" He smiled, and waved Arthur off. "So, you're a country too? Why've I not noticed you before?"

Atlantium shrugged, "Dunno. I guess you don't pay attention, but then again, everyone should feel the most sympathy for Seborga. Who was ignored by the other Italy brothers for hundreds of years…"

"My, my, sounds like quite a tale."

"Come in, we're still decorating, but feel free to stop by anytime." As Atlantium pushed the two thick doors open, he shouted, "I brought in Australia!"

Australia smiled casually and waved, "G'day,"

Sealand jumped up, "Oh! Australia? Remember me?" Sealand waved in response and dropped what he was doing to visit the nation who also was once a part of England. He stood up tall, despite being only a little bit above four feet, and tried to look important. The other nations who were present, Seborga and Ladonia looked up. Elleore, Saugeais and Molossia were all getting things from their houses.

"Well, well!" Australia remarked, placing a hand atop Sealand's light blue hat. "It's the little nation that shares the brow curse!"

Sealand smiled, and Atlantium smirked. "If you have yet to notice, Ozzie," He started, "I too share that curse. "

Australia stood up and glanced over at Atlantium again, staring directly at his eyes, and then moved up slightly, seeing the thick brows that they both posses. "Oh, right." He muttered, "I guess you do." Australia turned around to look at the other micronations who were sitting around. "For a league, I would have assumed there were more micronations…"

"There are!!" Sealand cried, "They've just gone to their house to get some things. We're decorating right now, so we're not done yet."

Australia smiled, "Well, it's quite a beaut as of now!" His eyes rolled over to the jar that was sitting on the windowsill. "What's that?" He asked inquisitively as he started to walk towards it. "Coins?"

"Oh yes," Atlantium smiled and followed Australia and Sealand to the jar of coins. It was a pretty big jar, but only had a handful of coins. "It's all of our currencies. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Mm, yes," The Australian nodded. "Well," He said, looking around. "It's quite a nice place you've got here, but I think I'll come back when you're all done. I'd like to see the finished product with everyone here to tell me about it."

Sealand nodded, "Y—you're leaving?"

Australia nodded, and looked a little apologetic, placing a hand atop Sealand's head again, "Sorry, mate, but I had prior plans with Arthur."

"That jerk!?" Sealand squawked.

Australia nodded, "Yep! The very same. I've gotta run," He said, walking towards the door, giving their room one last glance before leaving. "But I'll be back, mates!"

"Bye!" Sealand and Seborga called after him.

Atlantium grinned once he had left, "So how was that, eh, leader? It seems we're getting acknowledged thanks to my voice!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sealand grumbled. "But one nation isn't going to give us world recognition!"

"It means something, though," Ladonia said, breaking the silence from the back part of the room. "We're making progress."

----

Gaaaah!! OTL Sorry for being so slow, you guys. Both of my siblings had birthdays and there's been nothing but tests and big assignments at school. I promise another chapter will come out soon, and though I don't think this one's very great, I'm eager to hear what you have to say! n 3 n I also am eager for ideas and suggestions! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	3. Potential Acknowledgment

HOLY FFFFFF. I guess this is what happens when I fail to update for 2+ months. : | I am seriously disappointed in myself, and I hope I haven't lost readers from extreme lack of updates!! D: I've got three more potential characters to add in, two are micronations and the other is a self-governing group of islands. Do you think I should add in the characters in the next/soon chapters, or just some other time?? AHAH. I rely too much on opinions. = n = anyway! Here's your chapter, hope I haven't been a complete let down, sob.

---

"Right!" Sealand exclaimed proudly as he sat at the head of the table, making a fist for emphasis.

The seven micronations sat around a long rectangular mahogany-colored table with Sealand at the head and Atlantium at the other end of the table. Despite them all being labeled 'micronations', either nation's posture differed wildly.

Ladonia, the rather quiet and modest nation that was technically Sealand's uncle—though the two hadn't really made that connection—was leaning forward and sitting up straight as he looked intently at the leader of the league. Elleore, the only girl to join the league, was sitting beside Ladonia. She was resting her head on both of the backs of her hands, blinking every so often. The 'idiot hair' she had that curled into the shape of a '5' bounced when she nodded or spoke.

On the left hand side, Saugeais sat with his regular scowl and folded arms, sitting back in his chair. The blond-haired Frenchmen didn't like to be associated with his older brother, but it was inevitable as the two did carry some inherited traits. Saugeais usually protected the smaller nation that was sitting next to him—Seborga. The small Italian boy watched his leader with closed eyes, though was somehow capable of seeing. He was so small that his chair nearly swallowed him, but he managed to sit in it, though it was somewhat uncomfortable. He held on to the edge of the table with his tiny, sleeve-engulfed hands. On the other side of Seborga was the America lookalike—Molossia. His cool expression alone was more than proof that this nation wasn't the boisterous US of A. With his hands folded, he sat up straight and kept close attention to the leader who was about to make an announcement.

Against the leader's suggestion that there should be an even amount of micronations on each side of the table, Atlantium defied and claimed the seat at the end of the table to be his own. The formally dressed Australian leaned forward in his seat with one hand brought to his chin in a pensive manner and the other resting on the surface of the table.

"I've decided to invite my friend Raivis over later today—who most of you know as Latvia—so we should gain more recognition that way!"

"Latvia?" Both Ladonia and Elleore asked, though neither in unison nor in the same tone. Elleore's tone was perky and excited, her idiot hair almost jumped up as well. Ladonia's tone was more in an inquiring manner. He knew the name of the country, but had difficulty remembering his face.

"Yep!" Sealand nodded confidently, "We're really close friends, and if he already acknowledges me as a real nation, then he should acknowledge all of you guys, too!"

"Yay!" Seborga chirped happily, clapping his hands together lightly.

"Though…" Sealand paused, sinking a bit in his seat. "I don't know if I should really tell you…but where Latvia is, Russia's sure to follow. We might gain acknowledgement from Russia—and I mean Russia's the biggest nation in the whole world—but I'm not really sure if that's…a good thing…"

"We'll be fine!" Atlantium reassured his 'brow brother' with a genial smile. "I'm sure there're enough of us to take him on!"

"It's not that…" Sealand muttered, thinking about past events with his best friend.

"Even so," Molossia said, "Why would a country like Russia want to pick a fight with us? If not even the country we originate from accepts us, why would a massive nation like Russia?"

"True!" Sealand smiled with a nod.

"I'm sure Russia can't be all that bad…" Saugeais grumbled, rolling his eyes. "From what I've heard, I think I'd prefer him to my brother."

"Uhm…Actually I think we should get back on topic, Saug—" Sealand cut himself off, staring at the young man who had just opened the door.

"Eheh," The dazed man let out, turning his head around to look at the other nations in the room.

"Feliciano!" The young Sebastian cried out reflexively.

"Ve?" The man in blue military uniform sounded, and turned around to look at the fellow  
Italian nation. "You seem familiar…"

"What's Italy doing here…?" Sealand asked loudly, blinking a few times in surprise.

Sealand instinctively looked over at Atlantium to see if he had cooked up some sort of plan with North Italy, but Atlantium shrugged and shook his head.

Feliciano paused, looking quite like he didn't know what he was doing. It was obvious to all but Seborga that North Italy had stumbled upon their room on accident, though was most likely thinking about his next move.

"Feliciano!" Sebastian squeaked a little louder, a smile growing on his face. "Are you here to finally acknowledge me as a real nation..? Even though I've been a real nation for over a thousand years…!"

"You seem so familiar!" Italy exclaimed with his regular stupid-looking smile. "Have you seen Germany?" He asked, facial expression turning into a silly-looking worried one. "Germany told me to meet him in one of these rooms…but I forgot which one."

"Uh-oh," Sealand uneasily let out as he glanced from the heart-broken Seborga to the hideously oblivious Italy.

Hiccupping sobs started to pour out of Sebastian's mouth in lack of acknowledgement, and protector Jacques immediately got on his feet. "I suggest you leave," Jacques said in a low voice, cracking a few knuckles.

"Eeeeeeh!!" The Italian exclaimed, taking a few steps back against the door. "W—wh—what did I do!? Who are you? I probably have relatives in your country!"

All of the micronations sort of stared at the rather foolish Italian who had accidentally wandered into their room. Feliciano had already made the mistake of taking the seven sitting around the rectangular table to already be nations, though they themselves claimed to be independent nations. In his regular plead for mercy, he had just given the micronations a chance to gain acknowledgement from a major country.

"D—did I say something weird?" Feliciano scratched his head a bit, still looking worried and still pressed his back against the door.

Trying to see if he could make this work out, as leader, Sealand was the first to say something. "Italy! D'you know who I am!?"

"Eeeehhh…" He blinked a few times, looking like he was trying to actually think. "You're…England's little brother, aren't you?" He said after a few moments of thought.

"Yes, yes I am!" Sealand nodded vigorously, "I am the little brother of that jerk! Do you know my name?"

"No," Feliciano replied bluntly.

"Listen, Sealand, I don't th—"Atlantium started, but was cut off by Molossia and received a glare to boot.

"Let the boy finish,"

"Do you recognize anyone here other than me?" Sealand asked, attempting to see if he could try to make Italy remember the thousand years of neglect to his younger brother, Sebastian.

"Uhhhm," He paused, "Only him." Italy pointed to Seborga, whose smile grew and his posture straightened.

"D—do you remember me?" Sebastian sniffled happily, wiping away tears that had already started to form again.

Italy shrugged his shoulders somewhat apologetically, "You seem familiar, but I still don't know who you are." And as the rather flighty nation did when confronted, he ran away, quickly flying out of the room just as he came in.

Atlantium let out a great big sigh, "Told ja it was a waste of air." He said matter-of-factly and shook his head in disapproval.

Saugeais sat back down, and patted his fellow ignored nation on the shoulder, who had resumed crying and sniffling.

Sealand felt rather nervous now that his group had fallen into an uneasy mood. "Latvia's coming later today, though!" He said quite loudly, in hopes that it would distract Seborga from his childish sobs. For being over a thousand, it seemed like he hadn't grown any since he was born. "I can call him right now if we want to: does that sound like a good idea? I know he'll acknowledge us! I definitely know it!!"

"I think it's a good idea," Ladonia said in his deep, low voice that reminded Sealand of his adoptive father.

"I do too," Elleore smiled brightly. "I've never really met him, but if he's your friend he must be a good person."

Sealand smiled and got up from his seat to dash over to the phone they had installed a few days prior. As he picked up the back rotary phone and held it to his left ear, he wondered why Italy even bothered entering their room when _clearly_ there was a decorative sign that Peter himself had made.

His small little fingers dialed his best friend's phone number, and he waited a few tones. The young nation looked back at his new friends, who were watching him with interest. He looked away, feeling a warm, almost powerful feeling in his chest. They were all listening to him. They respected him as their leader. Well, more like everyone but Atlantium, who had difficulty seeing over his ego.

"H—hello?" A faint voice was heard on the other line.

"Raivis!" Sealand called out jovially, "It's me, Peter! Could you come over to our conference room a little earlier than planned? It'd be nice if you could~ Everyone says they're eager to meet you!"

"O—oh…r—really?" Raivis asked in a flustered manner. Peter could already imagine his best friend blushing and squirming with praise.

"Yeah!" Sealand nodded, "You can come over, right?"

"W—well, " The other nation hesitant for a moment. "I guess I c—could…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Sealand begged, resorting what he'd usually do when convincing Raivis to do something he was rather unsure about.

"O—okay then…"

"Just come over soon, okay?"

"I will," was Latvia's response.

"See ya then!"

Sealand set the phone back in the received and stood triumphantly in front of his subordinates. "Latvia is coming, and with his acknowledgement, we're on our way to achieving world recognition!!"

"Y—y'think so?" Seborga squeaked, his small smile widening.

"Of course!" Sealand reassured him. "You're gunna do something too, aren't you, Atlantium?"

"I might," The rather sly man replied with a crooked smile. "In order to make us a more formidable group, we should probably accept more micronations. None of that 'application and form' stuff, okay?"

"You didn't like my form?" Sealand said a dismayed tone.

"Eh," Atlantium said, trying to avoid his way in making Sealand sad. He didn't want Sealand to break out into tears like Seborga did, though that was somewhat of a daily routine for the littlest Italy brother. "It's not that, it just seems a little too formal, ya know?"

"I know of a micronation that we could take in." Molossia said with a nod. "He's just a few states over from Nevada, though he's rather naïve…"

"It doesn't matter!" Sealand let out loudly, "I guess if we really want to be noticed, there should be a whole army! Ahah!!" He laughed proudly, taking a rather dramatic stance.

"An army it is, then!" Atlantium cried, clapping his hands together.

---

Asdfghjk. = 7 = YAY! I finally got one out. Oh lulz. It's 1:00am, I should be sleeping. I have school tomorrow/today. TURD. WELL!! Please give me your opinions on which micronation you want to join first/last/whatever. :'D Thanks for stickin' with me, guys!!


End file.
